The 2 New Students
by meowz55
Summary: Alice and Jun are 2 new students at the DWMA... I'm not to good with summaries considering this is my first story...


"JUN! YO, JUN WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Alice yelled into his room.

"Nooo…" Jun replied sleepily.

"Coommmee oonn!" Alice said pulling at his arm. "We can't be late for our first day at Death Weapon meister academy."

"Ugh, fine." he said rolling out of bed.

Alice is 14 and Jun is the same age. Jun is a weapon when in human form he has long, spiky grey hair and he wears glasses. Alice is a meister she has long brown hair and her bangs cover her right eye because she has a scar. When they where eleven, someone tried to mug them so Jun transformed into his weapon form. Which is a double sided scythe and Alice grabbed him and to her it felt natural using him to fight for good. So she killed the mugger and a boy showed up. He had black hair with 3 white stripes.

He took the man's soul and turned to Alice and Jun and said "You two are very talented. My father and I will watch over you and we will decide which class you belong in and we will place you there at the DWMA. We will contact you when you turn 14." then the boy turned around and summoned a skateboard and skated away.

Alice and Jun where walking to school when Alice's stomach started to growl. "Are you hungry?" Jun asked. "Yeah." Alice said. "Let's go grab some food at Deathbucks." Jun said. "I'll buy." he smiled.

They walked in and there wasn't a line so they went straight up to the cashier "Hello welcome to Deathbucks may I take your order?"

"Yes" Jun said "I would like a caramel macchiato, and a blueberry scone. And she would like peppermint mocha, and a butter croissant."

"That will be $17.67" the casher said. Jun handed him the money and the cashier gave them the food and said "Thank you enjoy your meal."

They walked down the street enjoying our snacks then Alice turned to Jun and said "You know me so well."

"Well yeah you're my best friend. Actually you're my only friend." he said and looked over at her. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"You have whipped cream on your face." he replied.

"Ahh! Where?" Alice said.

"Right here." Jun said, and he wiped it away with his finger. Then he put the whip cream in his mouth.

"Jun, your so weird!" Alice said playfully and pushed him.

They arrived at the school and waiting outside was the same boy that was there when they killed that mugger. "Ah welcome to Death weapon Meister Academy." he said. "Yo." Alice said. The boy stared at them for a while before Jun said "You ok man?" "Yes. Your soul wavelengths are perfectly align." the boy sad. "Cool." Alice said. "Indeed. Come my father would like to meet you two." "Okay." Alice said.

The boy led the way to Lord Deaths office. "Say, what is your name?" Jun asked the boy. "Hmm? Oh my name is Death the Kid. But you can call me Kid." Kid said. "Ah, we are here." "Awesome" Alice said and opened the door. "Bye kid!" "Yeah, bye." Kid said.

"Hiya! You two must be are newest students!" Lord death said.

"Yes sir." Alice said.

Jun was scared and hid behind her. "No need to be scared Jun I won't hurt you." Lord death said.

"I-I'm s-sorry." he managed to stutter

"It's quite alright." Death said.

"Sorry about him. He has just been afraid of… well death. He can't help it. He has been this way since his house burned down and his parents where killed when he was young, we took him in. Then he saw mine die a year ago... He went insane. I locked him in my room with me for a week. I had a mini fridge in my room so we could eat and drink. The bathroom is also in my room. He's ok now though."Alice said.

"Alright." Death replied. "Here are your schedules." "Hey Lord Death what does E.A.T. stand for?" Alice asked. "Especially advantaged talent." he replied. "That means you two will fight missions and Jun will have the chance of becoming a death scythe. This is when he collects 99 kishan souls and 1 witch soul."

"Wonderful." Jun said sarcastically.

They walked to their class. "Um. Alice." Jun said. "Yes?" Alice replied. "I'm scared of Lord Death…" Jun said embarrassed. "It's ok." Alice said patting the top of his head.

They opened the door to their classroom. Everyone stopped and looked at them. The teacher turned around,

"GAH!" Jun yelped and hid behind Alice. "How is that possible? How can you have a screw in your head without you being dead?"

The teacher laughed and said. "Hello I am Dr. Stein. I am your teacher for the E.A.T. class."

"Hello, I am Alice and this is Jun. He is kind of scared of dieing and people being hurt so if he hyperventilates just ignore him I'll handle it." Alice said.

Dr. Stein chuckled. "Take a seat next to Soul Eater Evans and Maka Alburn." he said pointing a finger towards a girl with green eyes and pigtails and a boy with white spiky hair wearing a headband and a jacket.

"Ok." Alice said "come on Jun!" she pulled on his arm. "Oh ok…" he said.

"Ok class." Stein said. He twisted the screw in his head. Jun's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Wha- but huh? How?" he said freaking out.

"Is he ok?" Maka whispered to Alice.

"He'll be fine." Alice said.

"I got this." Soul stood up and walked behind Jun and smacked him in the back of his head. "OW!" Jun yelped. "So un-cool" Soul said walking back to his seat.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled "APOLOGIZE!"

"Fine. I'm sorry for hitting you." he said.

"It's ok. It helped me calm down." Jun said.

"Oh! Right! I forgot to introduce us." Maka said "I am Maka and this is Soul."

"I'm Alice and this is Jun. It's nice to meet you" Alice replied.

"Wait, those names sounds familiar. Are you two the people that stopped the kishan?" Jun said.

"Yep" Maka said smiling.

"Wow" Alice said her eyes where sparkling. "That's amazing! I wish we could do something awesome like that."

The bell sounded for lunch. "Oh lunch time? Hmm I wonder what is should buy." Alice said hungry.

"Alice! Alice! THEY HAVE SUSHI!" Jun said excitedly.

"Yes!" Alice said excitedly. "Let's go!" They ran to the cafeteria.

"Two spicy tuna rolls please." Jun said.

"Oh sorry we only one left." the lunch lady said. "Oh." Alice said. Jun looked at her "That's ok we can share." he said to the lunch lady. Alice looked at Jun and smiled.

"Hey Jun, Alice!" Maka said waving. "Come sit with us!"

they walked over to the table. Jun and Alice sat next to each other. "YAHOOO! NEWBIES!" a boy with blue spiky hair yelled.

"This is Black*Star. He's crazy." Maka said. Then she pointed to a girl with long black hair trying to calm him down. "That's Tsubaki" then she pointed to Kid. "That's Kid."

"We met him already." Alice said.

"Ah. Those are his two weapons. Liz and Patty, Liz is the older one and patty is the younger one with short hair." Maka said. "Oh! And this is Crona." Maka said as she put a hand on the pink haired boy next her.

"N-nice to m-met you." he said. Then a black demon thing came out of his back

"What about me?" it said.

"Oh right this is Ragnarok." Maka said.

"Mmmm your souls look tasty." he said.

"Be quiet Ragnarok." Crona said.

"Ha-ha he's so cute!" Alice said

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Ragnarok said angrily

Jun got afraid and scooted closer to her. "Its ok Jun." Alice said. Dr. Stein walked up to the table and said. "Alice and Jun Lord death would like to see you in the death room again."

"Great…" Jun said.


End file.
